


this here will last forever

by mintpetals



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpetals/pseuds/mintpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sleepy cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	this here will last forever

**Author's Note:**

> i want to write for wonshik's birthday but i'm having a tough time so the stories will be very short (yes, the rest will be posted in due time). i hope you enjoy reading this plotless drabble anyway!

 it’s not something that hongbin does often, usually pushing wonshik away or wrestling him so wonshik falls off the bed whenever he tries to snuggle up to hongbin.

“it feels weird!” hongbin will always say, face red and eyebrows twitching.

but right now hongbin’s lying on top of wonshik, one of his hands lazily carding through wonshik’s hair, the other interlocked with wonshik’s hand; his cheek against wonshik’s shoulder, his warm breaths tickling wonshik’s neck and ear.

“are you alright?” wonshik ventures to ask, petting hongbin’s head.

hongbin murmurs. “what do you mean?”

“you’re cuddling me.”

“and so?”

“you don’t cuddle.” wonshik sniffs.

hongbin languidly smiles, shifting his body a little to get more comfortable. “not always.”

wonshik doesn’t say anything to that.

“why?” hongbin raises his head a little and wonshik has to blink because he’s _too_ close. “do you hate it?”

they stare at each other: wonshik at in between hongbin’s eyes, hongbin at wonshik’s lips.

“what?” wonshik asks, after a moment.

hongbin shakes his head and one corner of his lips lifts upward. “your lips look very soft and i feel like kissing you.”

wonshik hums, hand resting on hongbin’s shoulder. “i sense a but.”

“but i'm too tired. can i do it tomorrow?” hongbin admits, head dropping onto wonshik’s shoulder again.

wonshik laughs. "anytime, hongbin, anytime."


End file.
